


The Fall of Adora

by absynthe_minded



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Adora (She-Ra), Dark She-Ra, Despara (He-Man), F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absynthe_minded/pseuds/absynthe_minded
Summary: Catra refuses to allow Adora to go by herself to get the sword. Her decision changes everything.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 256





	1. The Sword part -1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're gonna see the world and conquer it.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663121) by @mondaykilly. 



> I'm gonna to try and follow the series (although I may not go in the same order), tilted 180 degrees from canon. We'll see how this works. I'm going to lift lines and scenes from the series because I'm going for "the same, but wrong." I'll note when I do so.
> 
> I'll pop out the first few chapters relatively quickly, because I've been writing them in my head for a few weeks. I can't guarantee future chapters will come out anywhere near as quickly.
> 
> I'm being a little conservative with regard to the violence tag, just in case. I don't actually intend to get graphically descriptive of the violence beyond what is necessary to tell the story, but just in case, I want that there.
> 
> Drop a comment, let me know what you like, where I could do better, any typos you catch, anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously dialog and scenes stolen from S1E1, The Sword Part 1.

“No, I don’t want you getting in trouble on my behalf. Just ... cover for me, okay.” Force Captain Adora pulled away from her best friend, Catra, “I’ll be back before anyone knows I’m gone.” She began running towards the skiff bay.

“Adora!” Catra yelled quietly after her. The tawny brown cat-woman frowned for a second. Then she bolted after Adora, scampering on all fours. She quickly caught up to Adora, grabbing her by her red coat. “Adora, wait!”

Adora tried to pull away, whispering loudly, “Catra, stop!”

“No! I am NOT letting you go out there again, Adora. Not on your own. First, you have a head injury. What if you have a concussion? You could pass out out there. You need me. Second, the Whispering Woods are dangerous, and I’m not letting my best friend go out there on her own. Third, you are my commanding officer, and I cannot allow you to go off and do something dangerous on your own. Either I'm coming with you or ... or I’m going to Shadow Weaver right now. We do this together or not at all.” Catra poked her captain in the chest to emphasize the point and grinned.

The blond, pony-tailed woman grimaced and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re not giving me a choice, are you? I’m your captain now, you’re supposed to obey me.”

Catra laughed, “I am _never_ going to obey you. Get over yourself.”

Adora half smirked, “You’re lucky you’re my best friend. Fine, but _I’m_ driving this time. This is all your fault from earlier.... I can’t believe you’d tell on me to Shadow Weaver. That’s low.”

“You know nothing’s too low for me, Adora. Besides, if anything happened to you, who do you think Shadow Weaver would blame?”

Adora slowed her step for a moment on the way to the skiffs. _She has a point._ “Well, if anything does happen to me, just tell her I ordered you to accompany me. She can’t blame you for following orders.”

Catra laughed sardonically. “Oh, she’ll find a way. She always does.”

* * *

Adora and Catra pushed through the foliage.

“What are we doing out here, Catra? You were right, this is crazy. There's no sword, I just got hit on the head a little too hard. We should just go back home and forget about all of this.”

Catra grabbed her hand and pointed towards a light shining ahead, “Adora, look.”

They moved forward into a clearing, and there, surrounded by branches, a sword illuminated the glen. Both hung their mouths open slightly, and Catra spoke in awe, “I guess you don’t have brain damage.” Catra's ears swiveled towards the other end of the trees and she held her hand up in Adora's face.

From the trees a young woman’s voice said, “Bow, just let me lead the way, okay?”

A male voice responded, “The light came from the edge of the forest.”

“Yes, you saw the light. It's this way,” the woman said.

Bow replied, “The trackpad says otherwise.”

“It's this way....” continued the short young woman as she emerged from the brush, followed by a taller young man. They gasped, staring at Adora and Catra.

“Horde soldiers!” the woman shouted

“I see them!”

Catra immediately bolted for the sword with Adora close behind. She was quick, but suddenly the small woman appeared at the sword in front of Catra in a flash of sparkles.

Adora heard Catra yell out, “Princess!”

The young woman pulled the sword quickly from the branches and flung it high to the young man, “Bow, catch!”

Adora yelled, “Catra!” and the cat-woman spun towards her. She folded her hands together, holding them forward and Catra sprinted for her friend, jumping into her hands and up as Adora threw her up as hard as she could. Catra grabbed the sword and flung it straight down to Adora, before being ensnared by a net that popped out of an arrow. She went down with a snarl, fighting the ropes.

The princess disappeared in a flash of sparkles.

Catra’s throw was on the mark. Adora spun and dodged to the face the princess, who suddenly appeared in front of her, just as the blade fell into her grip.

Adora and the princess stood there for a moment, both looking down at the sword protruding from her middle, their eyes wide. Instinctively, Adora jerked away from the young woman, pulling the sword free. She dropped the sword and held up both hands, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“GLIMMER!” Bow shouted. Immediately an arrow shot green goo over Glimmer as she collapsed to the ground.

Adora spun around just in time to see an arrow sprouting from her own chest. _It’s a good thing my coat is red,_ Adora thought. It hurt to breathe. She had to cough, putting a hand to her mouth. It was bloody when she pulled it away. As her knees buckled beneath her, she saw Bow readying another arrow.

Catra flashed towards him, her hands trailing behind her as she screamed, “DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” Her voice was pitched higher than Adora had ever heard it. Bow tried to raise his bow in defense. Catra’s first swipe knocked his bow from his hand. The second tore open his throat.

As her claw came free, Catra changed direction and bolted on all four towards Adora, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Adora? Adora!” She sliced the protrusions from the arrow from Adora’s chest. “Oh man, oh man, Shadow Weaver’s gonna kill me.”

Adora coughed bloodily, “The sword. Get the sword.”

“Fuck the sword!” Catra yelled. She grabbed it anyway, before scooping Adora up in both arms, sprinting for the skiff as fast as her legs could run.

Adora didn’t feel any pain. She looked up at Catra dreamily, feeling her strong arms beneath her. _This is nice. Why Catra is crying?_

* * *

“Stay with me, Adora! Stay with me. Don’t you _dare_ go to sleep!” _But sleep is nice. Why is Catra being so mean?_

“This is Cadet Catra to Fright Zone Command. I’m coming in hot. I’ve got a wounded Force Captain with an arrow to the chest. I need medics ready in the skiff bay.... And get Commander Shadow Weaver! ... Adora? Adora no!” Adora's vision faded to black.

Adora’s face was wet. It hurt to laugh, but she smiled. “Didju pour water on me?” Saying that hurt too.

“Adora, if you die, I am gonna kill you!” The sky was veering this way and that, and the skiff was taking some heavy bumps. _Catra really should be more careful._

“Catra, it’s cold,” Adora shivered. _Why is it so dark?_

“Please don’t die, Adora. Don’t leave me. Stay!” She could feel Catra pulling her legs up and propping them vertically against the back of the skiff. _What is she talking about? I’m not going anywhere._

“We’re almost home, Adora, just stay with me a little longer and you can sleep.” The tops of buildings slid past quickly, and then a roof appeared overhead. She felt herself sliding to the front of the skiff, and then she was violently thrown forward. “OVER HERE!” Catra shouted.

Strange faces immediately crowded into Adora’s vision. In the distance and getting closer, Adora heard Shadow Weaver screaming, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ADORA!?!” She wanted to say something, but she couldn't stay awake.

“Hello, Adora, my name is Light Hope....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver: Adora ... you're losing a lot of blood. Do you know your type?
> 
> Adora: tan, long hair, tail, heterochromic eyes, cat ears ...
> 
> Shadow Weaver: Your _blood_ type.
> 
> Adora: Oh ... uh ... red?


	2. The Sword part -1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, but from Catra's perspective, and what happened with Shadow Weaver.

The tawny, brown cat-woman arced through the air. Adora had launched her perfectly, just like they’d practiced hundreds of times before. Catra grabbed the gleaming sword, twisted in the air, and flung it down to her friend in a slow rotation so that it would reach Adora hilt first. She heard the princess tinkle-bamf at the same time as she heard the bow string snap.

Catra turned towards the sound of the bow only to find herself ensnared by a net, which wrapped tightly around her. She snarled and found herself falling, hip down with her legs above her, tumbling. She kicked her legs downward, managing to get her heels down before she hit the ground, but not under her. She landed hard on her rear end and let out a yell.

Catra immediately felt a flush of blood to her face. She glanced around, but no one was looking her way. Sighing with relief, she sliced through the ropes holding her. She saw the princess materialize in front of Adora ... but the point of the sword was protruding from her back. Adora’s eyes went wide and she immediately pulled the sword free from the princess, backing away and apologizing.

Catra leapt to her feet, hearing the bow snap twice more as the princess fell. Time stopped. As she looked at Adora her heart seized; an arrow was sticking out of Adora’s right chest. Adora’s mouth hung open and she blinked several times looking down at it. In Catra’s rapidly graying peripheral vision, she saw the young man stringing another arrow.

Shooting towards him on all fours, Catra’s throat was clenched tight as she shrieked, “DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” She launched from the ground, her arms trailing behind her. The young man must have heard her because he pivoted and fired his shot at her. She easily swept the arrow aside. He tried to ward her off with his bow, but she knocked it away. Then her hand shot for his throat.

Catra didn’t feel her claws connect, but her face and arm were sprayed with blood. She flipped around midair and kicked off the man towards Adora. It felt to her as if she flew. Then she was carrying Adora through the brush faster than she’d ever run with that stupid sword that was the cause of all this. She could barely see the way for the tears in her eyes.

 _No more time for tears, Adora’s counting on me!_ Launching herself into the skiff, Catra put Adora down on top of the sword and ripped open the supply compartment. She yanked out a med kit, rifling through it. She grabbed a pack, tore the top and poured a powder on Adora’s wound, then rolled her to repeat the procedure on her backside, where the arrow had emerged. She slapped a bandage on each wound.

Adora’s eyelids were fluttering. Catra shouted, “Stay with me, Adora! Stay with me. Don’t you _dare_ go to sleep!” She slapped Adora in the face.

“Why are you being mean?” Adora asked in a little girl voice.

Catra jumped to her feet and grabbed the radio. “This is Cadet Catra to Fright Zone Command. I’m coming in hot. I’ve got a wounded Force Captain with an arrow to the chest. I need medics ready in the skiff bay. ETA 15 minutes!” _Fuck_ Catra thought to herself, _I gotta tell Shadow Weaver._ “Get Commander Shadow Weaver. Tell her ... it’s Adora.” Looking down, she saw Adora close her eyes. “Adora? Adora no!”

Grabbing a pouch of water, Catra emptied it on Adora’s face. “Adora? ADORA!?! WAKE UP!” She started to feel lightheaded. Jumping back to her feet, Catra tilted the skiff at full speed back to the Fright Zone. As they cleared the Whispering Woods, Catra’s heart leapt as she heard Adora giggle, then cough.

“Didzhu pur wa’er on me?” Adora slurred.

 _You idiot!_ Catra screamed in her head. “Adora, if you die, I am gonna kill you!”

The skiff shot into the ravine that led to the Fright Zone. Catra was weaving and dodging rocks and debris in the gully, but at the speed she was going, she didn’t miss all of them. The skiff was getting pretty beat up.

Catra spared a glance down at Adora. Her captain was shivering; her lips were blue. Adora was staring, her eyes unfocused, up at the sky. “Catra ... I’m so cold.”

“Please don’t die, Adora. Don’t leave me. Stay!” There was a hard lump in Catra’s throat. She reached down with one arm, grabbed Adora's legs, and pulled them up to lean against the back of the skiff.

The tumbledown industrial city loomed ever closer. Her fear running away from her, she began to imagine a life in the Fright Zone without Adora. Terror began crawling up her limbs. “We’re almost home, Adora, just stay with me a little longer and you can sleep.”

The pair flew through the streets of the Fright Zone narrowly avoiding robots that were just quick enough to get out of their way. Into the skiff port at full speed, only once the roof was overhead did Catra attempt to slow the skiff. She careened off a few other skiffs before hitting the back of the port hard. She spotted the medics off to the side and yelled, “OVER HERE!

Catra jumped out of the skiff and out of the way as medics clambered inside. Shadow Weaver was literally flying towards her, her eyes glowing with rage through her mask and sparks flowing around her hands as she roared at Catra, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ADORA!?!”

She was seven years old again, staring up at the monster who hurt her, who tortured her, who never spared her a kind word. She began to shrink away, but Adora ... so she yelled back, “I SAVED HER LIFE!”

The witch yelled, pointing, “It should be you up there, not Adora!”

“Don’t you think I know that!?! Don’t you think I’d trade places with her in a heartbeat!?! But I can’t,” Catra cried, tears flowing again. “Maybe instead of yelling at me, you should be using your magic to make sure she stays that way!” Catra had never yelled at Shadow Weaver. She stepped back and flinched, waiting for the blow, the pain, the burning that always came when Shadow Weaver was angry with her.

Instead, Shadow Weaver stopped, glanced at her momentarily, then went to Adora’s side, “Out of my way, fools!” she shouted. Then more tenderly, “ _Adora_ , come back to me.”

Catra could see the red glow that accompanied Shadow Weaver’s magic. She wanted to be up there, to be there for Adora, but her training taught her to stay put. She would best help Adora by staying out of the way.

Seconds ticked like minutes; minutes were excruciating hours. Finally, the red glow stopped. The medics knelt again. Catra could hear them talking and shuffling. Then they stood up with Adora on a stretcher and carefully removed her from the skiff, before rapidly heading to the exit.

Only then did Shadow Weaver stand, holding the sword. She floated up over the gunwale, then down to the ground. She turned the blade around in her hands. “Catra ... come here.” Her voice was calm, almost distracted.

Catra instantly recalled yelling at Shadow Weaver. She slid a foot in her direction, then began walking slowly towards the sorceress.

Shadow Weaver turned her mask towards her. “Your medical care for Adora was ... _adequate.”_

 _A compliment, from Shadow Weaver._ Not really, but Catra’d take it.

“Now explain to me what you two were doing. What is this sword?”

“Adora ordered me to follow her. She’s a captain now so I have to do what she says,” Catra said defiantly. “I don’t know what she was doing, but ... we ran into a princess.”

“That was no wound from a princess. Do not lie to me.” Shadow Weaver said sternly.

“I’m not. Adora took the princess out with the sword, but her guard shot her with an arrow.”

“She took out a _princess?_ I _knew_ she had power, but this? ... Alright, Catra. Take this to my chambers,” handing the sword to Catra, “Go clean up and get some rest. I will expect a full report tomorrow.” The sorceress floated from the hanger, leaving Catra alone, holding the sword.

* * *

Sometime later, Catra dragged herself into the locker room. Kyle, Rogelio and Lonnie were already there, changing into their day uniforms, bantering about something banal. The large, green lizard glanced her way and grunted. The young brown woman with dreadlocks looked up. Her eyes went wide. She yelled, “The hell, Catra? Is that blood? Are you okay?” The three of them immediately surrounded her.

Catra looked down at the floor with a blood and tear stained face, “No. No I’m not. But this isn’t my blood. Some of it’s Adora’s.”

Kyle screamed “What,” while Rogelio let out a small squeal.

Lonnie asked, “What happened to Adora? Is she gonna be okay?”

“We got ambushed by a princess.”

The two humans exclaimed, “A princess!?!” in unison, while Rogelio made a noise Catra assumed meant the same.

“She’s in the intensive ward, being treated. She took an arrow to the chest,” Catra sniffed. “She’s in a bad way. Shadow Weaver is with her.” The three cadets immediately shuddered. “You guys should go. She’s gonna need some friendly faces when she wakes up.”

“What about you, Catra?” questioned Lonnie.

Catra sighed, “Shadow Weaver ordered me back here.”

Lonnie put her hand on her shoulder, followed quickly by Kyle and Rogelio. “That bitch. How’s she gonna keep you two apart? You’re best friends! Adora’s gonna wanna know where you are. If she wakes up before you can make it, we’ll tell her.”

Catra sniffed, “Thanks,” and she started crying. The trio started for the door, but then Lonnie turned and gave Catra a hug. “I’m sorry, Catra.” Then she turned to join the others.

Alone in the green locker room, Catra began to peel the clothes from her fur. The blood had dried, fusing them together, though. “Of course,” she whispered.

Instead, she stumbled into the shower fully clothed, turned a faucet, and slid down the wall into the falling water. Throwing her arms around her knees, she began sobbing, the shower rinsing the blood from her onto the floor, into the drain.


	3. The Sword part -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adora remains unconscious, people discuss her fate, their feelings, and the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialog stolen from S1E3, Razz.
> 
> Also, Azula reference.

The sea green room was unusually bright. The light wasn’t from any windows, as there were none, but two overhead fluorescent lights, humming lightly. Unlike most places in the Fright Zone, it was spotlessly clean. A large vent in the wall near the ceiling pulled air from the room with an audible vacuum.

Various machines poured wires and tubes into a young woman on a small metal framed bed in the center of the room. There were tubes going down her mouth and nose, leading from her chest, her arms, wires leading to her head, chest, arms, and legs. Some were beeping regularly, almost once a second. The loudest noise in the room was the sound of air being forced through one of the tubes going down the woman’s throat.

Both doors in the room were open. One led to darkness. In the other stood a tall, frail woman in red, the tendrils of her robe undulating on the ground. She was watching the woman on the bed, who was unconscious and unmoving. From the corridor came a male voice.

“She only had a small hemopneumothorax, so her lung isn’t completely collapsed. She was lucky. If her companion hadn’t packed the wound with clotting agent and sealed it, it could have been much worse. She probably wouldn’t have made it. Leaving the arrow in also helped limit the damage. She really owes that cadet.”

Shadow Weaver held up a bony hand in the direction of the voice while moving into the room, “A hemo-what?”

A man in a white uniform followed her, continuing. “Ah, when the lung cavity is punctured, air and blood can enter, releasing the negative pressure that helps keep the lung inflated, and actually push on the lung, shrinking it. In bad cases, the lung can completely collapse. It shrivels up like an empty balloon. That’s very serious, potentially fatal.”

Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio appeared in the doorway in a rush, then stopped and backed off.

“She doesn’t seem to have suffered too much oxygen deprivation,” the man said. “And the scans show no indication of brain damage, but we won’t know more until she wakes.... Even when she does, we’re going to need to keep her on a ventilator for a few days, to help reflate it while we drain the cavity.”

From the doorway there was a shuffling as the cadets backed away quickly.

“In addition, the arrowhead damaged bone on the way in and out, weakening her ribs. That will take a few months to heal, so combat is out for her while she rests.”

A new voice stated firmly, “Unacceptable!” An armored, caped man entered the room. He petted a small imp on his left arm.

Shadow Weaver and the medic both shrank back and bowed saying, “Lord Hordak.”

Hordak went on, “She has slain a princess. Her presence will give confidence to our troops in the field and lead them to victory. A leader that can take out a princess will inspire them, and they will fear to disappoint her.” He turned to the medic, “See that she recovers ... _fully._ ” Then to Shadow Weaver, “Have her fitted for new armor. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to your ward.”

“Yes, Lord Hordak. I will see she gets only the best. We will cancel the assault on Thaymor, so that Adora may lead it when she recovers.” Hordak held up his right hand stopping her.

“No,” he said. “The assault will take place as planned.”

“But, My Lord,” Shadow Weaver protested, “We have no one to lead it.”

“You have Catra. Was she not your ward, as well?”

“You can’t be serious, My Lord. Catra is insubordinate and incompetent. She has been nothing but a disappointment to me.”

“And yet, she scored as well as your precious Adora, _and_ saved her life as I recall. If you have failed to condition her properly, you have only yourself to blame.... I have made my decision. Catra will lead the attack, with the rest of her squad. She survived battle with a princess. She will also inspire the troops. Promote her to force captain.”

Shadow Weaver clenched her fists. “But, My Lord, two captains for such a small unit?” Shadow Weaver asked.

“No,” Hordak said. “Adora defeated a princess. She is no mere force captain. You will promote her was well. This will be an elite assault unit, for special missions.... It may choose a name for itself. See to it.”

Hordak turned on his heel and left the room. In the hallway, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio stood at attention saluting him with set jaws. The medic followed shortly after.

When Hordak turned the corner and disappeared, the three of them turned and looked at each other grinning. “Did you hear that? We’re gonna be an elite unit! Holy....” Lonnie started as she turned to enter the room. She stopped when she caught sight of Shadow Weaver standing there alone, clenched fists, trembling, face turned down to the floor. “Uh, Ma’am.” The cadets snapped back to attention.

Shadow Weaver said quietly, “You heard Lord Hordak. Go prepare for battle.”

Rogelio grunted as the two human cadets shouted, “Yes, Ma’am!” They turned and left the room, but a moment later Kyle ran back in and over to the bed. He laid a hand on Adora’s, and said, “We’ll be back for you, Adora, uh Captain, uh, Commander. Get better. We all miss you.”

From the hallway, Lonnie shouted, “Kyle!” and he turned and ran. Shadow Weaver watched him go, then slowly went over to Adora herself, stroking unconscious woman on the cheek. “Come back to me, Little One.”

* * *

The room was dark when voice came shouting down the corridor. “Hey, visiting hours are over.”

A louder voice responded, “I don’t care. I have my orders, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay out of my way. My captain gave me an order to report to my commander, so I’m reporting to my commander.” The door from the corridor open, and Lonnie stepped in. She was dirty and sweat stained, still wearing gray and black field armor. She strode over to Adora, who was still wired and intubated. An orderly rushed in after her.

“She needs her rest!” He whispered loudly.

Lonnie turned, held up a finger towards the person, “I will be done in a moment, and then I’ll go. And if you don’t want to wear your teeth as a necklace, don’t interfere,” she said firmly with a glaring scowl. The orderly backed off into the hallway.

Lonnie sighed, closed her eyes, swept a hand over her locks, then resumed facing Adora. “Sorry, Commander. Catra just wanted me to let you know, we’re gonna be keeping a round a clock vigil with you, at least while we can be here. I think that little snitch is getting the guards. I’ll be back in the morning. Catra’s shifting our duty hours so one of us can be here, although, Shadow Weaver ordered her to stay away, the bitch. I know it’s killing Catra, so she sent us.”

Lonnie stepped away from the bed and leaned against the wall under the vent. “I guess they come in and turn you every two hours, Adora. Keep you from getting bedsores. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She stalked out, closing the door behind her. From beyond the door could be heard, “I’m done, you little snitch. But I’ll be back.”

* * *

When Lonnie returned, the lights were on. She was dressed in her cadet tights. She was carrying a stool and sat it down right beside the bed. Adora was turned on her right side, facing away from Lonnie. Lonnie smoothed the foot of the bed.

“Hey, Commander. The orderlies said talking to you might help you wake up. Guess I’ll tell you what’s up. Shadow Weaver’s got it out for Catra. We haven’t seen her since we got back from Thaymor last night and she gave us our rotation for sitting with you. She wasn’t in her bunk this morning. I’ll go see if I can find her up in you guys’ spot later. She’s gotta be somewhere. She wants us to report to her on how you’re doing. Oh man, Shadow Weaver was so pissed Hordak came in and promoted her and gave her your big victory.”

“We took Thaymor yesterday. Not that it was any big deal. They’re calling us the 'heroes of Thaymor' now, but for what? There was no battle. It wasn’t a base. I don’t think there were ever troops there. Hell, they were having some kind of weird celebration when we entered the town. We didn’t even fire a single shot. Horde intelligence is joke. We’ve been training for this for so long and our first battle was a bust.”

“I guess I should be careful what I wish for, right? Your first battle got you here. When we were little kids, I didn’t think this is how it would go.” Lonnie popped her neck and looked around the room.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this, but you’ll keep it a secret, right? Just us girls. We tried some of the food they had. It was _amazing._ I didn’t even know food could taste like that! How am I supposed to go back to eating rations after that? Kyle brought some back for you, so when you can have real food again, we got you.”

“We found something else, too. But I think Catra wants to save that as a surprise for when you’re better....”

* * *

Adora was lying on her left side. Next to her sat a large green lizard man. He had his hands as finger guns.

“Ra rawr er rar roar, ‘rew rew’ arr she rwee rrew ur. Ir rowarry eworer. Ra riwwor wirer erewyrere. Ri rear, ish war ow she war war sho she ri sho, ru we rir’t she sho riw. Wre sho ro she riwashe, arw ara wash ar rishe, ‘wai ere, Ir war ro she ir our.’ Ar she she shur row rah rishare. Arouw shiry iushes rawer she wash ra ar shay, ‘shere ro showrers. Ish wush ar rirash.’ Sho we shurrouou she show ar rore ir. Au she arr ry shurish. she riri shee arry ro re rirera. she sha re rashi arr eari weir oo, arr she she shar shreai arr rui, ri she wer aria....”

* * *

Adora was lying on her back. Next to her sat a young skinny blond man. He had his hands as finger guns.

“So, then I was like, ‘pew pew’ and the tree blew up. It totally exploded. A billion splinters everywhere. I mean, it was on the way back to the Fright Zone, cuz we didn’t get to fight. We got to the village, and Catra was all like, ‘wait here, I want to check it out.’ And then she jumped down and disappeared. About thirty minutes later she was back and says, ‘There’s no soldiers. It’s just a village.’ So we surrounded the town and moved in. Caught them all by surprise. They didn’t seem happy to be liberated. They had been dancing and eating weird food, and then they started screaming and running, like they were afraid.”

“We were able to stop them from running off and getting hurt. We tried some of that food. Oh man, Adora, I mean, Commander, it was so good. And Rogelio, he caught a bug, and he ate that instead. We left a flag and some troops in the village to protect them in case the princesses return ... well, minus one princess, right? Oh, we all grabbed some of the tasty food for you. You’re gonna love it. Oh, and Catra got you a present.”

“Catra’s being all weird too. She’s even nice to me. Instead of taking it easy, she’s all serious, and focused. She can’t be here. She’s in force captain orientation for the next few days, but even if she wasn’t, Shadow Weaver said she can’t visit you. She has ‘duties.’,” Kyle made finger quotes. “But we tell her everything when she’s on break.”

“And you heard Hordak, right? We get to pick a name for our unit. Lonnie said 'how about the "Princess Killers."' I suggested "Adora’s Avengers." Lonnie said, ‘seriously Kyle?’ but Catra spoke up for it. So if that’s alright with you, I think that’s what we’ll pick....”

* * *

Adora was on her right side. Next to her was a woman with green cyan skin, two arms, two legs, four tentacles and a very muscular body. She wears an orange and brown uniform and brown boots. She holds a data screen. She spares a glance for Adora, then goes back to the screen. “She looks cute.” She flicks the screen to the right.

* * *

Adora was back on her left side again. Lonnie had relieved Octavia.

“I got double duty, Commander. You should hear what everyone’s saying. It’s what everyone’s talking about. They’re all excited, that maybe we can win this stupid war. I heard now you and Catra took out three princesses, before one shot a lightning bolt in your back. You’re the hero of hour, Commander. Even Catra is getting people coming to look at her. I tell you, she is not used to positive reinforcement. Between you and me, Adora,” Lonnie glanced up at the ventilation, “she positively blushed when people stood up and clapped when she entered the mess hall.” Lonnie laughed. “She turned to look at who they were all clapping at. We’re all proud of both of you....”

Later a couple of orderlies came in and said, “Visitor hours are over, Cadet.”

* * *

Lonnie arrived the next morning with her stool, went over to Adora’s bed and smoothed out the foot. She picked a stray hair from the sheet and stuffed it in her pocket. “Day three, commander.”

The day went pretty much the same as the day before, but instead of Octavia, a large woman with white hair, claws, and scorpion tail came in.

“Oh, gosh, hi. Uh, so you’re Commander Adora. Wow. Beautiful and brave. Makes sense. Everyone’s talking about you.” She sat on the stool and held her claws up to her face. “So, Catra said she needed volunteers to sit with you, so you won’t be alone if you wake up. And the orderlies said I should talk to you. I can do that. Some people think I talk too much, but at least _you_ won’t complain.”

“I mean, you killed four princesses, so I don’t know if I should be here. Cuz.... But you and Catra are so amazing. I hear you’re going to have an elite unit. Do you need muscle? Cuz I can do muscle. And I have my sting, and my claws. I can’t do delicate stuff, but if you need something lifted or thrown, I’m your woman.”

“Look at me.” She sighed. “You’re lying here, hurt, and I’m trying to audition for a position that probably doesn’t exist. I met Catra in force captain orientation. You’d be proud of her, Commander. She’s totally focused, taking notes, organized. And she’s humble. She won’t talk about your battle with the princesses or how she saved you. And when we break, she takes reports from your cadets about you. She’s all business, that one.”

“Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Force Captain Scorpia....”

When Lonnie arrived, Scorpia was standing and moving her claws together and swooping them around and talking animatedly about a flying machine. Scorpia gave Adora a salute and left the room.

Lonnie spent the rest of the evening talking to Adora about stuff from when they were kids. Eventually the orderlies shooed her from the room. Lonnie punched the wall beneath the vent on the way out. "You need to stop telling me what to do. You're not my commander. She is"

After the orderlies finished turning Adora, they headed from the room themselves, turning off the overhead lights. In the dim light from the machines keeping Adora alive, a pair of blue and yellow eyes blinked from behind the ventilation grate.

Moments later, the grate lifted. A feline form crawled out. She sat down on the foot of the bed, laid herself down, curled up, and said softly, “Hey, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle : Adora, can I ask you about something? Lately when I look at Rogelio, I have these weird feelings, like there's spiders in my stomach or something. I just want to grab him. I feel warm and safe, but also excited, when he's around. Is that just because we're best friends? Is that what it's like with you and Catra?
> 
> Referencing this comic: [Spiders](https://twitter.com/tinymirtillino/status/1292411349482577920)


	4. Flowers for Adora part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra sings. Also, she gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a note if you think I'm being too repetitive or if you think it works.
> 
> Obviously referencing this version of [_Warriors_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dgubaXHhio) performed by Catra's English language voice actor, AJ Michalka.

“Hey, Adora,” the tawny brown cat-woman said softly. No response, not that she expected one. Catra sat down at the foot of Adora’s bed. The room was dimly lit, only the lights from the machines providing any lighting. She rubbed Adora’s foot, then began typing onto her data pad. She set it to wake her in 90s minutes. She wanted to avoid being caught by the orderlies when they came to turn Adora. She curled up, rested against Adora’s feet, and quietly purred herself to sleep.

Adora was staring down at an arrow in her chest. So why was _Catra’s_ chest vibrating? She opened an eye to the dark room. She turned off the alarm on her pad, sat up, then stretched out along Adora’s leg. She took Adora’s hand, rubbing it slightly. She began humming, then sung haltingly and quietly,

“We feel the evil coming ... shadows all around ... danger surrounds us....”

Adora squeezed her hand lightly.

“But won’t bring us ...” wait, Adora squeezed her hand!

Catra pushed herself up and carefully crawled around Adora’s body to look at her face. “Adora?” she asked softly.

The rails on the bed rattled as Adora she pulled on her restraints.

“Adora, relax, you’re okay. You’re in the med unit. You were shot.”

Adora moved her head to one side, then began twisting her body, pulling harder on the restraints, first one arm, then the other, repeatedly. Her hair was getting in her face, though her eyes were still closed. She rubbed her face against the pillow, pulling on her breathing tube. One of the machines started beeping.

Catra sat down on Adora’s hips and grabbed her face to try hold her still. She pried an eye lid open. An unfocused eye looked past her.

“Adora! Wake up! You’re safe. It’s Catra.”

Adora’s open eye swiveled in Catra’s direction, and she peaked open her other eye. Then she opened them wide. She tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. She stopped twisting but kept pulling on her cuffs.

“Don’t try to talk. They have a tube in you so you can breathe.” Catra made a little exasperated noise, “I keep forgetting you can’t see in the dark. Let me go turn on the light.”

Catra hopped off Adora and made her way to the light when the door opened. Catra made a squeak as orderlies rushed in.

The first one exclaimed, “What are you doing!?! You’re not supposed to be here!” as Catra flipped the lights on. They crackled and hummed to life.

Catra backed up, then looked over to Adora. “Adora, the medics are here to check on you.” She scampered quickly to peer in Adora’s face and let her see her.

A look of recognition showed in Adora’s eyes and she stopped pulling on her restraints. Catra noticed tears in Adora’s eyes, and she leaned over and ran her fingers through Adora’s loose hair. “You’re safe. I’m here. They’re going to take care of you.”

“No, you need to leave now,” the first orderly said as he ran over to the other side of Adora’s bed.

Catra growled, “Well I’m not.”

He started checking the beeping machine, then turned to look at Adora’s right leg. “It just looks like she knocked off a wire. She’s okay.”

Catra backed away and the second orderly took her place, checking Adora’s face, touching the tape that held her mouth and nose tubes in place. He then pulled a small light out and began shining it in her eyes. Catra was standing behind him, peering around to see what he was up to. Adora’s eyes were darting between the three of them. Meanwhile, the first was checking the tube coming from Adora’s chest. “The drain tube is fine.”

The second orderly said, “Commander, you’re in the intensive ward. You were seriously injured. You cannot breathe on your own right now, so we have you intubated. You won’t be able to talk. You’re restrained so you can’t further injure yourself. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Adora shot a glance at Catra who nodded once. Adora slowly nodded to the orderly.

The second orderly continued, “There’s also a tube in your chest to drain the blood and air from your chest, to help re-inflate your lung. The doctor will be by in the morning to check on you.”

Catra asked, “Can you remove her cuffs at least? I’m sure she feels trapped, especially since she can’t talk.”

“I’m sorry, Force Captain, not until the doctor determines she’s not likely to pull out her tubes. She could permanently injure herself, or worse.”

“I’ll stay with her. I won’t let her pull anything out.”

The first orderly chimed in, “You’re not supposed to be here. Even if it wasn’t past visiting hours, Shadow Weaver ordered us to keep you out. She might even be on her way because of the alarm.”

Catra’s eyes went wide and she backed up, “Shadow Weaver’s on her way?” The orderlies also stepped back from Catra with a look of shock.

“No,” said a voice behind her. “I’m already here.”

* * *

“You insolent _beast!_ I ordered you to stay away from Adora! How _dare_ you disobey me?” Catra was immediately swept up into the air by black tendrils. Red sparks were dancing across her fur.

“You were _always_ jealous of Adora, always trying to drag her down. Now you selfishly put her life at risk. Well I won’t let you. If any harm comes to her, I don’t care what Hordak says, I will end you myself!” Catra didn’t move, didn’t scream, didn’t even breathe, a black and purple glow surrounding her.

Adora watched in horror. She began pulling on her restraints again. Her feet, however, had not been shackled. She began kicking them against the bed.

“This time I will make sure you remember...” Shadow Weaver growled, but the banging of metal distracted her. She turned from Catra towards the sound. The glow around Catra lessened, and she too turned to look at Adora while gasping for breath.

Adora glared at them, hitting the rail on her bed with her right arm.

Shadow Weaver reached out to Adora, “Adora, you’re awake?”

Adora stared at Shadow Weaver, and kept kicking the bed, harder. She lifted her hand, making a fist but curving out her index finger. She moved her hand in a loop.

“I don’t understand, Dear,” Shadow Weaver said, moving closer. The second orderly stepped aside to make room.

The first orderly asked, “You want to write on something?” He spied the data pad on the foot of the bed and brought it over to Adora. She moved her hand across the pad, then tilted it towards Shadow Weaver.

“Adora, she disobeyed a direct order. She put your life at risk, I will not…” but Adora shook her head and pulled the pad towards her again. She trailed her finger across it again. Then pushed it to Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver stared at it, then Adora. “Very well, _Commander._ I leave it to you, but I expect you to deal with this. Otherwise, I shall be forced to.” The tendrils around Catra disappeared, sliding back into Shadow Weaver. Catra fell to the floor with a small eep.

Adora pulled the pad towards her again, wrote something, then pushed it back.

Shadow Weaver read it, looked at Adora and nodded, “I shall return tomorrow.” She looked at the orderlies, “Force Captain Catra may stay. Leave.” The orderlies beat a hasty retreat after putting down the data pad. Shadow Weaver turned to Adora and said, “Sleep well.”

Catra stepped over to the bed and took the pad, looking at it. “Catra stays?” Adora took one of her hands with her left and looked at Catra. She moved her right hand around in a circle, and Catra held out the pad for her and Adora wrote something again.

“Adora, we have so much to catch you up on, but yeah, you got promoted again. You’re a commander now. I got one too. Hordak’s orders.... You said you were tired. I’ll let you get some sleep. I can crash down at the foot of the bed. Been sleeping there anyway. It’ll be nice not to have to wake up every hour and a half.”

Adora tugged on Catra's hand and held it for a moment. Then she let go and patted the bed to her left. Catra blinked. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Adora pulled the pad over and wrote something again.

Catra looked and chuckled, “Need purrs? You're such an idiot.... Is that an order?” Adora nodded at her. Catra walked over and switched off the lights. She climbed onto the bed, crawled up to Adora and laid down. “See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie, the next morning, "Catra, what the hell!?! Do you wanna get caught?"


	5. Flowers for Adora part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets her presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialog taken from S1E2, The Sword Part 2, and S1E11, Promise.

Adora had woken up at Lonnie’s initial shocked outburst at finding Catra asleep on Adora’s arm. Lonnie’s expression changed to joy and she rushed over to her right side. Catra awoke sleepily and Adora now found that her left arm was numb when she tried to move it. There was a little bit of concern from her visitors until she could start moving it again. Catra then had to excuse herself and leave for Force Captain orientation. _What is up with Catra being responsible?_

Her teammates visited throughout the day, filled Adora in on what had happened, the growing rumors, how she had taken on _five_ princesses. Lonnie and Kyle (and presumably Rogelio) were lobbying for different names for the team.

A giant bug of a woman with short white hair and pincers also visited her. Adora narrowly avoided being hugged by this overly familiar person who’d also apparently been visiting her while she was unconscious. She seemed to be a friend of Catra’s, at least that’s how she told it. _How long WAS I out? Catra made a friend?_

That evening, the team all came after duty hours. Earlier in the day the doctor had stopped by and determined that her restraints could be removed, so it was easier for her to hold and write on the pad and be part of the conversation. The trio of Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio did most of the talking and laughing, while Catra just sat and watched everyone. When Adora glanced over, she'd catch her smiling, until Catra noticed she was being watched, and then she'd go back to looking like she didn't care.

The trio snuck in the contraband food they’d seized, various spheres and tubes with odd bright colors, and when bitten colored liquids dripped from their mouths. Apparently, the shapes were called fruit. There was also something like the ration bars, but it was almost white colored, with a pink paste on it. It was cake, they said. Adora couldn’t inhale, but the trio would take bites and blow into her nose. The smells were all so wonderful (not so much their breath), and Adora’s mouth watered.

Kyle marched around the room recounting the liberation of Thaymor, with Rogelio right behind. Catra just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Adora was laughing silently, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, partly because it hurt, because the machine controlled her breathing. Various other soldiers they knew rolled in and out during the evening, even the bug lady showed up again. She scooped Catra up into a hug, who shouted, “boundaries, Scorpia!” but everyone laughed.

Then they all had to go, even Catra. Adora knew they had to leave. Even a force commander couldn’t countermand medical orders. Last night had been because of Shadow Weaver. Even so, Adora was sad to see them all leave. She was alone in the room.

It would be the first time Adora slept alone that she could remember. She had shared a room with Catra when they were children and still lived with Shadow Weaver, before being sent to the barracks with the other cadets. The beeping of the heart monitor and the mechanical breathing were her only companions now.

As she was sleeping, though, Adora thought she heard, “Hey, Adora,” and a familiar weight at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Despite having grown up with it, Adora really was beginning to hate the particular green in her _cell,_ as she had come to consider it. Perhaps it was the intense lighting, which was far brighter than she was used to when not outside. Maybe she’d just never had so little to do for so long, with nothing to do but stare at walls.

There _was_ a data pad, so Adora could chat occasionally with her teammates, now her subordinates. That easy, friendly, casual conversations she'd always shared with them began to be replaced with a different kind of respect than she’d had before. People were more careful, and no one initiated anything beyond what was required by duty ... except Catra, who would randomly text her, “Hey, Adora,” sometimes complaining about this or that annoyance, sometimes making fun of one of the other captains, like Grizzlor or Octavia, sometimes some interesting aspect of Force Captain orientation.

Catra was usually busy with orientation in the day. Even when not, she was temporarily in charge of the team while Adora was on medical leave. _Shadow Weaver must be hating that,_ but poor Catra had to meet with her daily for the time being.

Shadow Weaver would visit daily, dote on Adora, cupping her face in one of her hands, telling her how proud she was, that Adora was “the first Force Commander that young” ( _what about Catra being the youngest Force Captain?_ ), that “we’re were going to do great things,” “don’t let Catra’s insubordination, laziness, and jealousy drag you down,” and to “keep your pet on a leash.” Adora glared at her when Shadow Weaver slighted and insulted Catra, but the sorceress seemed to take no notice.

* * *

In what she was calling her green moments, Adora’s thoughts turned against her. The look of shock and disbelief on that princess’ face wouldn’t let Adora be; the blood and shit that spilled onto her hands. _She was just a girl, probably younger than Catra. And I killed her._

Adora thought about the angry young man who fired an arrow into her, that look of bitter hatred on his face. The arrow sped towards her, yet, moved so slowly. She couldn’t react. It was in her chest. She must had made the same face as that poor girl. It was unreal to see the shaft of an arrow protruding from her chest. It was still unreal. _And he died too and it’s my fault._

She remembered fading in and out of consciousness, that she was dying, how cold it was dying. She was so calm at the time, it felt ok. Now, though, realizing how close it had been, she was terrified. She woke up in a nightmare, strapped down, couldn’t see, couldn’t move, unable to speak or make a sound or draw breath, under everyone’s control. _I killed an innocent girl. I’m an imposter. Everyone thinks I’m some great hero, but I’m just a murderer. I deserve this hell._ She shuddered and cried, and the pain was so much worse because she couldn’t breathe against the machine.

In the darkness, though, there was a light. Catra was there for her. Catra was _always_ there for her. _I don’t deserve her._ She felt warm thinking of her all the same.

* * *

Catra had taken a break to visit when the doctor arrived to check on Adora, an older woman with pointed ears like Shadow Weaver, but green skinned, not gray. She did the usual of checking of ears, nose, eyes, testing reflexes. _Get to the point,_ Adora thought, and impatiently tapped her fingers. The doctor either failed to notice or ignored her.

The doctor pulled her out stethoscope and began listening to Adora’s chest. She nodded with a set look on her face. “I don’t hear any rubbing, crunching, bubbling, or cracking. Your lungs sound clear. That’s great.”

“Alright, let’s see how your wound is healing, shall we?” The doctor pulled Adora’s hospital gown down from off her shoulder, exposing her breast. Catra made a small eep, blushed slightly, and turned the other way. Adora just grinned. She was happy Catra was here with her, and she liked embarrassing her.

The doctor pulled the bandage loose, “Yes, this looks very good. Okay, let's turn you and look at the other side.” Adora turned and leaned in Catra’s direction, holding her right arm up, letting the right side of her gown fall forward. She snapped her fingers with an impish grin.

Catra turned ... and got a much better view. Her mouth hung open for a second, before she turned bright red, let out a squeak, and turned her back on Adora. _Hah! Such a prude._

“You idiot!” Catra yelled. Adora was slapping a leg, which she did to indicate laughter now as she couldn’t actually laugh with the tube in. Catra flipped her off over her shoulder.

“Your back wound looks quite good as well.” The doctor lay Adora back against her pillows and pulled her gown back up over her shoulder. “Your commander is no longer exposing herself.”

Catra slowly turned around, still very pink.

The doctor said, “Everything looks good. Okay the next test we’re going to do is to turn down the air pressure in the cuff. If you’re able to breathe on your own, we can extubate.”

“Extubate?” Catra asked?

“Remove the tube.”

The doctor stuck _another_ tube down Adora’s throat, and she could hear and feel suction. When that was done, the doctor said, “Ready?” Adora could feel the blockage in her throat disappear. The machine stopped forcing air into her. Slowly, gingerly, she took a breath. She exhaled. It hurt, but she could do it. Then another, and another. The doctor nodded, but Carta was grinning, “YES!” she exclaimed.

* * *

The team had a day off, and all gathered in Adora’s green cell. Rogelio guided in a wheelchair.

“Uh, what’s up with that? I’m not being discharged yet.” Adora stated.

Kyle was vibrating. Catra was leaning against the wall, nonchalantly picking her nails, and just nodded at Lonnie. “It’s time to go see the captain’s present for you, Commander,” Lonnie stated.

“Wait, you can’t bring it in here? Why?” Adora asked.

Catra blew on her nails, leaned her to one side and shrugged, “It’s a little big to bring in here.”

“What is it?” Adora asked again.

“You will just have to wait and see. I’m not going to tell you,” Catra smirked.

Adora furrowed her brow and grimaced. “What if I order you to tell me?”

Catra laughed, “Then I’ll just have to disobey that order.”

Adora looked at Rogelio, who shrugged. Lonnie grinned and shook her head. Adora narrowed her gaze at Kyle. “KYLE!” He jumped. “Tell me what it is.”

“Commander, respectfully, the Force Captain told me she’d slice out my tongue, pickle it, and eat it if I told you. I need my tongue.”

Shrugging her shoulders and screwing up her mouth, Adora said, “Fine,” with a huff.

Adora was able to get out of bed on her own at this point. The last of the tubes had been removed from her the other day. She wasn’t even on oxygen anymore. The doctors were only keeping her still because Hordak had insisted they heal her, and they didn’t want Adora to risk reinjury.

Adora sat in the chair, and Rogelio began to turn it around when Catra left her spot on the wall and walked over, “I’ll take it, Rogelio. Thanks.” She wheeled Adora out into the hall.

Through various twists and turns and a long walk, Adora gradually worked out they were heading towards the skiff bay. _Just how big is this thing?_ Into the skiff bay and Adora noticed that the back wall was rather damaged, and there were a few banged up skiffs out of action. Out through the main doors and then around to the side yard, which now had a large fence around it.

Inside the fence was a large, hooved, four-legged animal. It was tan, with brown hair on its head, a flowing tail, and a blaze of white down its long face. Adora’s eyes sparkled.

“What ? Is ? THAT ?” Adora shouted.

Catra said disinterestedly, though a hint of pride leaked through, “That ... would be a horse.”

“It’s majestic,” Adora whispered.

“You wanna go meet it?” Catra asked.

“What? No!”

Catra started wheeling Adora over to the horse. “Come on, it's okay. See, he likes you.” She put Adora’s hand on its nose. Adora closed her eyes and faced away, but then turned and looked at it.

“This is the best day of my life.”

Catra looked down and blushed, reaching up to run a hand through her own hair.

“Catra, how did you know?”

The cat woman shrugged, “When I saw it, something about it just shouted to me, Adora will love this.”

Adora turned to look at Catra, “I do love it! You are the best best-friend ever! I love you.”

Catra’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly. She blinked a few times, then said slowly, “I … I’m glad you like him.” She walked around to the side of the horse. She raised a fist to her mouth and coughed, then, “Apparently they ride them. I thought you’d look pretty badass on it ... with your sword.” Catra slapped her forehead. “That is, if we ever get it back from Shadow Weaver.” She turned to look back at Adora. “I’m sorry, Adora. Shadow Weaver found it when I brought you back, and she made me take it to her chambers.”

Adora shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, Catra. She’d have taken it from me as soon as she found out about it. I’ll get it back though. So how are you taking care of this? How come no one’s stolen it.”

Catra laughed. “Who’s gonna take the property of a force commander who’s slain a dozen princesses?” She laughed harder. It was Adora’s turn to blush. Catra wiped her mouth and continued, “As for taking care of it, I put Kyle on it. Turns out he’s got a way with animals. Who knew he’d be good at something?”

Kyle half smiled and half frowned. Rogelio and Lonnie each punched him on a shoulder.

* * *

The trio had left to get back to their quarters. Catra was wheeling Adora back to the med labs, while Adora was babbling on about “Horsey,” how amazing he was, what a perfect gift it was, how it was a perfect day and thank you, thank you, thank you. Catra felt happy and embarrassed. _‘I love you?’ What is that, Adora? You are killing me._

They occasionally encountered a few people in the hallways, who immediately snapped to attention and saluted. After they passed, there’d be whispers, but Adora was glowing in the aftermath of her day and took no notice. Catra’s hearing was far better, and she heard the awe in which people were speaking of them. _It’s all bullshit. We got lucky. Hell, they might not even be dead. Adora survived. Then, I wasn’t injured, and we weren’t that far from base. Fuck Hordak and his stupid propaganda. I mean, Adora’s amazing enough without having to lie about it._

Then they were back. Catra wheeled Adora back into her ‘prison cell,’ as even Catra was now calling it. “Just a few more days, right?” Catra had stopped paying attention to whatever it was Adora was talking about.

“A few more days to get contraband food? What are you talking about, Catra? Are you even listening to me?”

Catra held up her hands, “Busted. Sorry, off in my own thoughts, Commander.”

“Pffff, we’re alone and off duty. Drop the commander stuff, Catra. Just Adora, or, Idiot, whatever.” Adora rolled her eyes.

“Okay, Idiot.”

“That’s my Catra.”

_Your Catra?_

Adora got up out of her chair and walked to the bed. She sat down facing Catra, who was folding up the chair. Catra could feel her watching her. “What?” she snipped.

“What, I didn’t say anything,” Adora smirked.

Catra sighed and pushed the chair over to the door. “You had a big day. You should get some rest.”

“Hey, Catra?” Adora asked.

Catra stopped and turned. “Yes?”

Adora motioned her over, and Catra complied.

“Just, thanks. Thank you for being there for me. I’ve been going through a lot of green thoughts lately....”

“What? Green thoughts?” Catra interrupted.

Adora grimaced. “Just what I call them, cuz I hate the color of this room. Bad thoughts. I keep thinking about those kids we killed. They didn’t deserve that. We kill a couple of kids, and they reward us. I feel sick. And trapped. And scared. And worthless. Like shit. But then ... I remember you, and everything you did for me. Thank you for today. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for not listening to me and letting me go into the woods by myself. I’m sorry. I almost left you. I never want to do that.”

Catra just stood there mutely, looking at Adora’s face. Her own face was numb. She wasn’t making an expression. She just kept blinking, more quickly than usual, feeling uncomfortably warm, and a little lightheaded. Adora took Catra’s hand. Catra just looked down at it and let Adora guide it up to her right breast, where Adora pressed it against her wound. Catra couldn’t move on her own now. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought Adora must hear it. _Is this really happening?_

“Do you feel that? That scar. Every time I see it or feel it, I think of how you saved me. I love this scar.”

Adora stared into Catra’s eyes, “I just ... I ...” Adora turned her face away.

Catra blurted out, “That’s what best friends are for, right?” _YOU IDIOT!_ She blushed slightly, looked down at the floor, and ran a hand through her hair. _YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT!_

Adora said a little sadly, “Best friends forever ... you and me until the end of the world.”

Catra looked up and got serious. She took Adora’s other hand as well, pulling the first from Adora’s chest and holding both between them. “Adora, those kids? This is war. We’re soldiers, they were soldiers. We’ve been training for this our whole lives. If they weren’t ready to fight soldiers, they should have run. We weren’t there to fight them. They chose to fight. This isn’t on us. It’s on them.”

“The sparkly one shouldn’t have jumped where I was throwing a sword and the boy shouldn’t have tried to kill you. I don’t have any regrets, and neither should you ... and honestly, they might have survived. A gut wound isn’t fatal if it gets treated, and they have more magic than we do. And the boy,” Catra shrugged. “I honestly don’t know how badly I hit him. I was so full of rage. Maybe I took his head off, maybe I got an artery. I kicked him down, grabbed you and the sword, and got the hell out of there.”

“I saw. You tore open his throat.” Adora said meekly.

“With all due respect, Adora, in combat we see a lot of things that didn’t happen. Our minds play tricks on us, everything’s happening so fast. You only get partial information, and your brain makes up details to fill in the rest. _And_ you suffered a major trauma and blood loss. You can’t rely on your memory of that night to be accurate.” Catra shrugged and continued, “Force captain orientation.”

Adora smiled and shook her head, “Who are you, and what did you do with Catra? When did you get so serious?”

Catra looked Adora in the face. “We fucked up, Adora, and you nearly died. We entered a combat situation and we froze. Then instead of assessing the threat and reacting accordingly, we just ran to get the sword. The first thing we should have done was neutralize the boy with the weapon. We didn’t know the girl was a princess, but as it turned out, she didn’t seem that dangerous anyway. I am not letting that happen again. No more mistakes. No more slacking off. I am not letting anything happen to you again.”

Adora looked at her, with tears in the corners of her eyes. Catra rapped Adora’s hands together and smirked, “Can’t be best friends forever if one or both of us is dead.” Catra nodded.

Adora sighed. “You should go get some sleep. You can’t carry the weight of the world if you aren’t rested.”

Catra laughed. “See you in a bit.”

Adora shook her head. “Not tonight. I think I just want to be alone tonight. You've given me a lot to think about. See you tomorrow.”

_What!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel _baka_ fits better, but of course, Catra doesn't know Japanese.
> 
> Catra blurted out, “That’s what best friends are for, right?” _BAKA!_ She blushed slightly, looked down at the floor, and ran a hand through her hair. _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_


	6. Grayskull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets released, gets her sword, a promise is kept, and her squad gets a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line from S5E11, Failsafe. Reference to _Origin of a Hero._
> 
> Also refs to Suicidal Tendencies' "Institutionalized," _The Empire Strikes Back,_ and _The Big Lebowski._

Adora had left her ‘prison cell’ behind, only to find herself staring at a new one. It was the same vomit inducing sea green she’d come to loathe while trapped in the med lab, though with less lighting, so it wasn’t quite as awful.

There was a desk, a table, even a wall monitor. A door off to one side led to Adora’s new bedroom, and another to her own private bathroom. On the table were all her worldly possessions: a few shiny rocks she and Catra had found outside as kids that she’d kept in her bunk.

At least it had the acrid, industrial smells with which Adora was familiar, rather than the antiseptic odor of the medical facilities. And that comforting humming and clanging of industry, which she hadn’t known she’d missed until she was hearing it again.

Adora was wearing a too-small-for-her-by-inches cadet uniform. It was Catra’s old uniform, Adora’s having been cut off for surgery. Catra didn’t have a need for it anymore, as she’d been wearing her own individual uniform, a form of rebellion against Shadow Weaver, to which she was now entitled as a force captain. Catra had laughed at her after she changed, but the clothes didn’t feel as weird as standing in her new rooms.

“Well?”

“It’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Adora sighed.

Catra said with a touch of a laugh in her voice, “You’re a force commander now. Did you think you’d still be in the barracks? Heck, even _I_ have my own room, though it’s just the bedroom and bathroom.”

“Catra, except for the med lab, I’ve never slept by myself, and even that wasn’t really sleeping by myself. You spent almost every night there.”

“I can still sleep over if baby needs someone to tuck her in at night,” Catra teased rubbing Adora’s head.

Adora swatted Catra’s hand away, “No, people would talk.” She laughed. “Man, I can’t believe you brought the rocks.”

“They brighten up the place. Really tie the room together, don’t you think?” Catra said grinning.

Adora rolled her eyes. “You know what I really want?”

“To escape?”

“Yes, but barring that, paint. I _hate_ this color.”

“Adora, this is the Fright Zone, everything comes in green.”

“I thought cats can’t see green.”

Catra huffed. “Adora, you know I’m not literally a cat, right?”

Adora laughed, “Says the woman who licks her own butt clean.”

Catra’s tail fluffed and her ears flattened. “What! I never!” Catra yelled. She jumped on Adora’s back. Adora shrieked with laughter as she tried to duck to avoid Catra, who dug her knuckles into Adora’s head. They tumbled onto the floor, laughing. Adora sighed.

“You know what else I need? A new uniform. I can’t go walking around like this or meet with Shadow Weaver.”

Catra said seriously, “Oh, hey, you were out of underwear, so I borrowed Rogelio’s for you.”

“GROSS!”

Catra laughed, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding ... They’re Kyle’s!” Adora swatted her. Catra rolled her head off to the side, closing her eyes and sighing said, “I’ll head down the PX and get you some clothes. Just give me your measurements.”

“You don’t know them? How come? You’re always checking me out.” Adora started laughing.

“A _-DOR-_ A!” Catra blushed and quickly turned her head from Adora again.

“Haaaa,” Adora sighed from laughing. “You’re such a prude.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “I missed this.”

Adora rolled over on to her stomach and pushed herself up. She stood up holding a hand out for Catra, helping her up. “Shadow Weaver said this is what I always wanted. I dunno. I’m gonna miss this fun. Must be serious and responsible now. Yay.”

“Fuck what Shadow Weaver says. What do you want, Adora?” Catra looked into Adora’s face, blinking slowly.

Adora held up a hand halfway towards Catra for a moment, then dropped it. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t get to have what I want. We give all for the Horde.”

* * *

Adora tugged on the sleeve of her new cadet uniform. It fit better than Catra’s old one, but being new, it was a little itchy. She stood outside Shadow Weaver’s sanctum, waiting for her to call Adora in. He first meeting as Force Commander. Technically, they were the same rank now, but Shadow Weaver had seniority, as well as being Hordak’s second in command ... in addition to being her guardian.

The door slid open. Adora glanced into the darkened chamber. It was one of the few rooms she’d ever known in the Fright Zone to be a different color than green. Instead it was illuminated by the dark red glow of the black garnet. Shadow Weaver was floating behind it, her hand on Adora’s sword, her head tilted down towards it. The sword was held by a pair of forks rising from the floor. Adora gritted her teeth and walked in. “Force Commander Adora reporting.”

Shadow Weaver looked up as if surprised, took her hand from the sword, and slowly glided around the great runestone, letting Adora come to her. “ _Adora,”_ Shadow Weaver drawled. “It is so good to see you up again, Dear.” She tutted, “We must do something about your uniform. You’re no longer a cadet. You should have something more befitting your rank.”

Adora, stopped, saluted. “Ma’am.” Then, with a hint of irritation, “The Commander knows my size, and could have had a uniform made for me while I was convalescing.”

“No need to be formal with me, Adora. It’s only us.” She waved her hand and the door behind Adora closed. “I wanted _you_ to be able to select your own choice of uniform.”

“You’ve always told me what I wanted. Why should this time be any different?”

“Don’t be impertinent, dear. You’ve _always_ had the freedom to choose. I merely _suggested_ what was in your best interests.”

“My best interests?” Adora ended with a small laugh.

“Of course, My Child. Ever since I took you in, I’ve only done was best for you, guided you to fulfill your potential, to become one of the most powerful women in all Eternia. Hordak won’t live forever, and then you and I, mother and daughter, will rule this world. It is our ... destiny.”

“That sounds suspiciously close to treason ... _mother.”_

Shadow Weaver held up a hand, “Just an observation, Dear. We’re _all_ mortal.”

Adora shook her head. She flicked a glance behind Shadow Weaver to the sword.

“Ah yes, the sword,” said Shadow Weaver. She turned and floated back over to it, the tendrils of her dress undulating as she glided over the floor. “This is a very powerful and ancient weapon you and your pet found.” Adora followed her.

“Catra is _not_ a pet!”

“Whatever you say, Dear. How is it you came to be searching for it in the Whispering Woods?”

“I saw it in a dream.”

“Indeed?”

“It was confusing, but I knew where it was. I just ... felt compelled to go find it.”

Shadow Weaver looked down at Adora, appearing to study her. “Interesting.... This weapon _appears_ to be _The Sword of Protection,_ the lost sword of She-ra.”

“Why would it be calling to me? And who’s She-ra?”

“The She-ras were the ancient protectors of Etheria. The last disappeared a thousand years ago. As for why it was calling to you, _that_ is a very good question, one that _we_ should uncover. For now, speak of this to _no one, not . even . Catra.”_

“May I have my sword back?”

“Of course, My Darling. I would _never_ stand in the way of your destiny.”

* * *

Adora had been learning to ride her horse when Catra arrived.

“Hey, Commander.”

Adora beamed proudly from atop her horse, “Captain.”

Catra smiled and nodded. “Looking good there.”

Adora pulled the reins in Catra’s direction, nudged the horse in a brief trot, then pulled up and had him stop just as Catra looked about ready jump away. “Kyle, take the reins.” He ran over and did so, his look of boredom giving way to determination. He held Adora’s data pad. Adora dismounted, took the pad, and said, “Thank you, Cadet.”

Then to Catra, Adora said, “Captain, I’m glad you’re here. Walk with me to my ready room. We have some things to go over there.”

They wandered the halls until they got to Adora’s room, and upon entering Adora, said, “Captain, lock the door. I don’t want us to be disturbed.” She walked over to her table, taking her data pad out from under her arm, and began swiping through it.

“First, I want to thank you for everything you’ve done. Reviewing your work for the last month while I was out, I find it excellent. You’ve really become a good officer. I can’t thank you enough for the gift of the horse. I want you to understand how much I value you, as a colleague and a friend. Unlike our guardian, I will never criticize you in front of others.”

Catra tilted her head to the side.

“Which is why we’re here. You disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer. Not just any superior officer, but the second in command of the Horde.” Catra’s eyes went wide. “I know, she’s our guardian, we have a weird relationship with her that’s not just our superior officer, but a parent, so things get confused, but ... when we rebel against her, we rebel against the Horde. We’re not cadets anymore. I have to discipline you.”

“What!?! Adora, this is bullshit!”

Adora let the familiarity pass. “I know! ... I know, but ... that’s the deal I made with Shadow Weaver to keep her from torturing you. Either I punish you ... or she does, her way.”

Catra balled her fists together and scowled, looking down.

“I don’t want this, Catra, but I don’t want you being tortured either. I couldn't stop it when we were little, but I can stop it now.”

“This is how it’s going to be from now on, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“So, what is it ... _Force Commander?_ ” Catra said irritatedly, looking up into Adora’s face.

“KP duty, thirty days.”

Catra blinked, then laughed. “That’s … that’s it?”

“Weekends. Can’t have my right hand taken away for a month. We have things to do. Besides, you disobeyed her for me, _and_ I don’t really want to discourage that.”

Catra pursed her lips, closed her eyes and shook her head. “You had me worried.”

“Sorry,” Adora said as she walked over to her and held out the pad. “Just sign here. You acknowledge your infraction and accept the punishment.”

As Catra did so, Adora said, “Also, as your commanding officer, it’s my happy duty to inform you you’re being awarded a medal by Hordak himself. We both are. For our valorous action against the enemy and defeating a princess and her retinue or some bullshit.... In a ceremony. So, we both are going to need dress uniforms.”

* * *

That evening, Adora’s ready room was packed with well-wishers, her former barracks mates, and her team. This time she was unable to fend off a hug from Scorpia, but she had to admit, it was a great hug.

Everyone stopped to look at Catra and Adora’s new medals: a face of Hordak looking to the right, but curiously instead of his hair, there were braids covering his shoulders. Words on the medals read, “Beloved In His Light.” After a while, Adora signaled for everyone to quiet down.

“Thank you everyone who came to congratulate us for our promotion and our new unit. I think I can say for both Catra and I that we are grateful and humbled by your presence. As you know, Hordak has given us an elite unit, and granted us the right to take a name. I’ve had several names suggested to me: The Princess Killers, direct and to the point. Adora’s Avengers was another favorite, but I think I’m going to have to pass.” Her teammates made sad “Awww” noises. Adora held up her hands to fend off the protests.

“No, I want a name that will both honor our leader _and_ strike fear into our enemies. That’s why for our name I have chosen ... _Grayskull.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra: Grayskull? Where'd you come up with that?
> 
> Adora: Came to me in a dream.


	7. Flowers for She-ra part -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-ra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partial line of dialog taken from S5E3, Corridors

Catra was watching Adora from the ramparts surrounding the research base. Adora was outside walls atop her horse, practicing her riding. She was also repeatedly pulling her sword from her back and holding it up, swinging it around, shouting something. The pumping machinery in the base, however, was loud enough that even Catra’s hearing couldn’t pick up Adora’s words.

Both were wearing Horde armor. Instead of the usual grays, it was splotches of various greens over different greens, striped with brown, with dots of greens over it all, and dots of tan over those. Adora’s armor, additionally, was reinforced with plates on her right chest and back.

As Catra watched, she considered the mission briefing. Something wasn’t right. Take command of the base, oversee the surrender of Plumeria. Horde Intelligence claimed the Plumerians were pacifists and wouldn’t put up any resistance. _If so, why hasn’t the Horde simply taken the kingdom already?_ Catra questioned. _Why bother with pumping the ground with poison? Doesn’t the Horde need the food?_

The scientist in charge of the base had been happy to receive them and explain how his poison worked. He quickly grew sullen once Adora had explained that this was not an inspection. Grayskull Squad had come to take charge. He was smart enough to keep his complaints to himself, though. Catra didn’t even bother to remember his name.

Catra leapt to the ground, deftly landing on all fours, then scampering over to Adora. ‘Horsey’ made a noise and shied away slightly from the rapidly approaching threat, which caused Adora to look over. Sliding her sword into place on her back, Adora looked down and said, “Captain?”

“Hey, Commander. Can we talk? Something about this mission feels,” Catra paused, “off.”

Adora nodded. She slid down off the horse. “What do you mean?” Catra shared her thoughts.

“Well, they do have a princess,” Adora started. Catra bristled. “No, I trust your judgement, Captain. Why don’t you do a recon and get us some _reliable_ intelligence?”

* * *

A few hours later, Catra returned. She had ditched the armor before leaving, speed and stealth being more important than protection. Adora was _still_ riding her horse.

Catra ran over to her on all fours. Horsey again got skittish, drawing Adora’s attention.

“Seriously Adora? You’re still riding?”

“What? I like your present. What have you got for me?”

“It _appears_ that for once, Horde intelligence is correct. These people have no visible soldiers or weapons of any kind. How has the Horde not conquered them? A lot of the trees and plants in their camp are dying. I don’t think they can hold out much longer.”

“Liberated, Catra. We don’t conquer. We free people from the tyranny of the princesses. Anyway, that’s good to hear. Maybe this will be as easy as it seems. Okay, let the rest of the squad know. We’ll move out in the morning.”

* * *

In the morning the team was assembled by the entrance to the base. All were dressed in the same pea-dot camouflage as their leaders. Adora addressed them. “Okay, from our reconnaissance, this should be an easy mission, like Thaymor. We’re going to go in, when we’re close, Lonnie, I want you to run up ahead with a flag of truce. I want them to have the opportunity to surrender without accidentally getting into a fight. We don’t know what their princess can do.” She paused and looked around, “Everybody ready?” Adora mounted up, held aloft her sword, and shouted,

“By the power of Grayskull!”

* * *

The trip to the Plumeria village was quick and uneventful. Lonnie ran up with the white flag and returned quickly enough saying that they’d agreed to meet with them.

Grayskull Squad entered the village, Adora astride her horse, with Kyle holding the reins. They moved to the center, turned around in a circle surveying the villagers. The villagers were clutching each other, staring at the Horde soldiers, children hiding behind adults. Some were crying. Others had hard faces. Adora dismounted.

A slender, blonde-haired woman in a pink dress with a green robe came up to them. “Why are you here? What is it you want with us?”

“I am Force Commander Adora. I am here representing Lord Hordak, ruler of Etheria. You are?”

“I am Perfuma, Princess of Plumeria, and Hordak is not the ruler of Etheria. He never was.”

“Princess, Lord Hordak simply wishes for you to end your rebellion and return to his rule.

“We were free before the Horde began its war of conquest. We cannot return to something that never was.”

“Princess, we are here to discuss the terms of your surrender, not history. Your people are suffering. Your land is dying. The Horde can put an end to that. We can heal your land and place you under our protection. Your people will have peace, once again.”

Catra began circling around the squad and Perfuma, watching the crowd.

“My people will be your slaves, you mean.”

“Princess, the Horde has no slaves. We all begin equal in his sight and all can rise according to their contributions. It would be the same for Plumerians.”

“You are so enslaved you cannot even see your chains.”

“Make no mistake, Princess, your independence is at an end. You may surrender peacefully, keep your rule in Hordak’s name, and provide us with food in return for our protection, or we will simply take your lands, and you will earn a contemplation cell. The choice is yours. I will await your decision by nightfall. You know where our base is.”

“What guarantee do I have you’ll keep your promises?”

“If I go back on my word, that will only encourage more resistance. No, Princess. I keep my word.”

Perfuma dropped her shoulders and looked around at her people.

Adora walked back over to her horse and mounted. “Until tonight then.” She turned the horse in the direction of the column of smoke coming from her base, and Grayskull Squad left the village.

As the entered the brush Catra looked up at Adora and asked, “Do you think they’ll surrender?”

“What other choice do they have?”

* * *

That evening, Catra and Adora were looking at maps in the scientist’s main office when Rogelio came in with a note. He handed it to Adora. She read it and smiled, then handed the note to Catra.

Catra read it and looked up smiling, “We won.”

* * *

The next morning in Plumeria Adora was consoling Princess Perfuma as she signed the treaty of friendship. “Princess, you made the right choice for your people. You’re bringing peace to your lands.”

“You will heal our lands?”

“We will begin immediately." Adora said, as she picked up the document, “I have one small favor to ask of you, Princess. My troops would like some of that, what is it called again, uh, fruit? Do you think you could arrange that?”

Perfuma looked at the ground. “Of ... of course. Whatever you say.”

“Princess, that was a request, not an order. I am only a force commander. You are a princess and one of Lord Hordak’s allies. I am at _your_ service, not the other way around.”

Perfuma looked up at Adora with a slight frown. She turned to the villagers and said, “Please bring our ... _protectors_ some fruit for their journey.”

Adora smiled, “See, cooperation.” She handed the treaty to Lonnie, walked over and mounted her horse. She looked at her troops, raised her sword and shouted,

“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”

There was a blinding flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Adora's dialog in the Plurmerian village in Horde Prime's voice.
> 
> The scientist, btw, is Professor Tempus, from the 1980s series.


	8. Flowers for She-ra part -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-ra is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry, but I wanted to get you something.

Lonnie looked down at her pouch as she placed the newly signed treaty within. Everything went white for a moment. She immediately dropped to the ground and covered her eyes. People around her started shouting and gasping, crying out in shock.

Lifting her arm slightly to make sure there was no more bright light, Lonnie uncovered her face and looked around. Kyle, Rogelio, and Catra were all on the ground, looking around. The villagers had turned this way and that, many were rubbing their eyes.

Princess Perfuma had the tips of her fingers over her mouth and was staring wide eyed to the center of their group. Lonnie turned to follow her gaze. Where Adora and her horse had been, there was now a white unicorn with multicolored wings. Atop the alicorn was a blonde giantess in white with a golden starburst upon her chest. She was holding Commander Adora’s sword.

“What the ...?” Lonnie began to say, but Perfuma yelled loudly,

“We’re saved! The She-ra is here to drive out the Horde!”

The villagers began murmuring, “She-ra? Here? She-ra, She-ra....”

The blonde giantess turned to her left to look behind her. Catra as well had gotten to her feet and was staring at She-ra. As She-ra turned, she caught sight of her arm. There was a look of shock on her face. She must then have noticed the alicorn because she shouted, “What happened to my horse? What happened to me!?!”

Perfuma shouted, “She-ra, you’ve come to save us!” running over towards her.

That was when the horse noticed his wings. He immediately reared up, throwing She-ra. When she hit the ground, she transformed back into the commander. The horse began jumping and bucking, flapping its wings. It rolled on the ground and then back up again.

Lonnie was quickly looking from Adora to the Horse, to Catra to the villagers. Catra was staring at Adora, her mouth open and eyes wide. She was partly crouched, as if to run or leap, her arms slightly bent in front of her.

Perfuma screamed. “No! No, we’re lost! All is lost. She-ra can’t be with the Horde!” The villagers began wailing.

The Alicorn tried to shake off his wings by flapping them and ended up leaping high into the air. He whinnied loudly and fell back to the ground, the ran for the woods opposite the direction of the base.

Adora was looking at herself, the armor having returned. She watched her horse run into the woods. She turned to Catra. “Catra, wait…” and that’s when Catra bolted the other direction, towards the base, her jaw set and tears coming from her eyes. Adora looked back and forth between the two, then ran after the alicorn.

Kyle and Rogelio were just standing dumbfounded. The villagers had mostly collapsed on the ground, weeping and sobbing. Lonnie slapped her forehead and rubbed her face. She pointe with two fingers at the pair, “You two, stay here. Keep watch and be prepared. They’re freaked out and might do anything.”  
  
Kyle asked, “What are you gonna do?”

“I gotta go find the Captain,” Lonnie said, and she ran off in the direction of Catra.

Catra wasn’t too far from the village. Lonnie found her up a tree, and she jumped up higher when Lonnie arrived. She was crying loudly. “Go away!”

“Captain! What the hell are you doing? We need you. We can’t sort this out ourselves.”

“She’s a _princess!_ She’s a fucking princess!”

“Okay. She’s a princess. But she’s still Adora, our commander, and _your_ best friend. How are you just gonna leave her like that?”

“She _lied_ to us! She lied _to me!_ She’s one of _them!_ How could she keep that from me?”

“Catra, I don’t think she knew. Did you see the look on her face? She was as shocked as the rest of us. She’s scared, and alone, and Hordak only knows where because she ran off into the woods by herself. She _needs_ you right now. Hell, _we_ need you. We can’t deal with the villagers right now by ourselves.”

In the canopy above, Lonnie heard Catra scream, and then the breaking of branched and the rending of wood. Twigs, leaves, and splinters began showing down.

Lonnie bit her lip. “What do we do if Shadow Weaver or Hordak finds out?” The tree went silent. Lonnie said nothing and waited.

Eventually Catra said quietly, “They’re not gonna find out. We’re not gonna let them find out.” Lonnie could hear Catra coming down the tree, and then she dropped from the lower branches.

Catra wiped her tear streaked face. She began straightening her hair. Lonnie pulled some splinters and leaves from Catra’s mane.

Catra said, “All right, back to the village. I want you, Kyle, and Rogelio to head back to base with the treaty. You’re going to call Shadow Weaver and tell her about the surrender and the treaty. Tell her Adora and I have gone to survey the kingdom, we’ll report in when we return. Not a word about this princess stuff.”

Lonnie smiled, saluted and said, "Roger that, Captain!"

Back in the village, Lonnie collected Kyle and Rogelio, who were just standing guard. Catra walked over to Perfuma. Catra's face was emotionless.

“First, Princess, I want you to make sure that no one, and I mean _no one,_ mentions this She-ra stuff to anyone. It could be very bad for your people if this got out.” Catra cracked her wrist and knuckles on her right hand and bared her claws. Perfuma’s eyes went wide.

“Now, tell me everything you know about this _She-ra.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to be written. Instead my brain was writing Princess Prom, which is not for a while yet. Dang brain.


End file.
